


Full Circle

by Maxine



Series: Full Circle [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Humor, Next-Gen, Pregnancy, Rivalry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxine/pseuds/Maxine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily's got some unexpected and quite unwanted news for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't have a clue where the idea for this came from, haha. There's an [H/D follow-up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/344371) posted separately!

“Daddy, I’m pregnant.”

They were quite possibly the worst words Harry had ever heard.

He blinked, catching himself on the arm of a nearby chair, and gaped back at his daughter. “You’re what?”

“I did say you should sit down,” Lily muttered, arms crossed in a way that made it seem like she was shrinking into herself.

“Lily,” Harry snapped. “You’re _what?_ ”

Lily sighed, cringing a bit, and was silently thankful when her mother came to her rescue.

“She’s pregnant, Harry,” Ginny said, rubbing a hand over her face. “Sit down.”

“But.” Harry continued standing, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly a few times as he worked to get the words out. “But she. I mean. She’s only – _how??_ ”

Ginny’s hand dropped from her face and she gave Harry a flat look. Lily merely raised her eyebrows.

Harry scowled. “Okay, obviously I know _how_. What I don’t know – I mean, she can’t possibly--” He stopped abruptly, took a deep breath, and then finally said, “Who’s the father?”

Lily winced, her face paling a bit, but when she lifted her head she had a determined look in her eyes.

“Scorpius Malfoy.”

Correction: _those_ were the worst words Harry had ever heard.

* * *

It wasn’t like Harry hadn’t seen Draco at all in the past twenty-six years. The wizarding world in Britain wasn’t _that_ large, they were bound to run into each other at some point. And they had – at the ministry, at various social functions, multiple times at the train station while picking up their kids. He hadn’t, however, been back to Malfoy Manor since the time he was there during the war.

But that didn’t stop him from Apparating to its gates mere minutes after Lily’s announcement. His daughter popped into existence just seconds after.

“Daddy, STOP!” she cried, rushing after him and grabbing at his sleeve as he marched up to the door of the manor. “This isn’t fair, you can’t just rush in there, give me a chance to _talk_ to them or--”

“No,” Harry cut in easily as they reached the door. He banged on it until a house elf finally pulled it open, then pushed past it before it could say anything.

“ _Dad_ ,” Lily tried one more time, but Harry ignored her.

“I need to see Malfoy,” he snapped at the house elf.

It eyed him warily. “Which Master Malfoy is you wanting to see?” it asked eventually.

“The annoying one,” Harry said. He got a blank look in return, and rolled his eyes. “Fine. Draco, then.”

Lily blinked as the house elf nodded and disappeared. “Daddy, what…?”

Harry shook his head and didn’t answer. The house elf reappeared, gesturing through another doorway. “Master Malfoy will be seeing you in the sitting room,” it said. Harry stomped through, Lily at his heels.

“Please, just let me--”

“Stop talking, Lily.”

Her mouth snapped shut, and she glowered at Harry with a look that she’d obviously inherited from her mother. It normally terrified him when Ginny used it, but right now he had more important things to worry about.

Like beating the shit out of Draco.

“And to what do I owe this thoroughly unpleasant surprise?” a familiar voice drawled. Harry glanced up as Draco strode into the room, his son a few feet behind him, looking on curiously. Scorpius’s face seemed to light up when he spotted Lily.

“Lily!” he said, grinning widely, and Harry snapped.

“Your son got my daughter pregnant,” he said bluntly, ignoring Lily’s exasperated cry. “I thought you should know so you’re not wondering what’s going on when I _break his neck_.”

Scorpius’s eyes went wide, his face deathly pale, while Draco merely sent Harry a narrowed look. “Excuse me?” he said.

Harry reached for Lily and pulled her forward. “She’s _pregnant_ ,” he growled. “And it’s _his_ fault!”

“I hadn’t told him yet, dad!” Lily said angrily, yanking her arm out of his grip.

Draco laughed shortly. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he said, sneering. “As if Scorpius would ever--”

“Are you really?” Scorpius interrupted, and Draco shot him a startled look.

Lily nodded miserably. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I would have told you on my own, but my dad just wouldn’t _listen_ to me.”

“It’s okay,” Scorpius said, stepping towards her. “It’s alright, I would have found out either way.”

“Scorpius!” Draco snapped, his face pale. “You mean it’s _true_?!”

Scorpius nodded, not sparing his father a glance as he took one of Lily’s hands. Harry cringed.

“But. But – she’s a _Potter_!” Draco spluttered, his face slowly turning red.

“I noticed, yes.”

Draco looked completely gob-smacked. “You – she – but – you’re having _relations_ with the POTTER GIRL!” he said again, as if he wasn’t sure whether or not Scorpius understood this, and thus thought it needed to be repeated.

“Yeah, and I’ll do you one better,” Scorpius said, finally looking at Draco out of the corner of his eye and raising his eyebrows. “Al and I were having it off all of fourth year before we each started dating girls.”

Both Harry and Draco gaped at him. Then they made the mistake of glancing at each other.

“This is all _your_ fault!” they said simultaneously, before giving each other identical incredulous looks.

“ _My_ fault? Your son is corrupting my children!” Harry spat, hands closing into fists at his sides.

“I do believe it’s the other way around!” Draco said furiously. “Your children are corrupting MY SON.”

“They haven’t done anything--”

“THEN WHY IS SCORPIUS SLEEPING WITH THEM?!”

“Father, _please_ ,” Scorpius said, rolling his eyes. “I haven’t slept with Al in years.”

Draco shuddered and had to steady himself against the wall, while Harry busied himself with regretting that Albus had been sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor like the rest of his children. “Did you know about this?” he asked Lily.

“Of course,” she said simply, giving Scorpius a sickeningly loving look. “Scorpius tells me everything.”

Draco groaned. “What did I tell you?” he said, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. “What did I say the very first time I dropped you off at Platform 9 ¾? _Stay away from Potters and Weasleys_ , I said. _Don’t go near anyone with red hair!_ And what do you do? You get one of them PREGNANT!”

“I dated Rose Weasley for four months, as well,” Scorpius said musingly.

Draco looked like he wanted to die. “Why do you hate me?” he said pathetically. “I thought I was a good father, but obviously I made some critical mistake somewhere along the way, and now I’m going to be the grandfather of a _Potter_.”

“Perhaps it’s God’s way of punishing you for being a twat,” Harry said. Draco glowered at him.

“What’s going on in here?” another voice said, and someone Harry recognized to be Draco’s wife stepped into the room. “I could hear you all from my study.”

“Congratulations,” Draco said flatly, stumbling over to an armchair and collapsing into it. “You’re going to be a grandmother.”

Astoria blinked, her eyes drifting over to where her son stood, taking in the way he held Lily’s hand and took a step closer to her. “You’re Lily Potter?” she asked.

“Yes ma’am,” Lily said, a slightly wary tone to her voice.

Astoria watched her for a few more seconds, and then she smiled warmly. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Scorpius has spoken of nothing else all summer.”

“Thank you,” Lily said, noticeably relaxing and smiling a little. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, as well.”

Draco looked stricken. “You told your _mother_?” he said. “Why would you tell her and not me?”

“Because I knew you would act like this,” Scorpius said simply. “Mum, Lily’s pregnant.”

Astoria blinked, a hand coming up to cup her cheek. “Oh dear.”

Another house elf showed up then, Ginny hurrying into the room behind it. “I’m so sorry,” she was saying, eyes wide. “I was going to follow but then mum floo’d and I had to explain why we missed dinner and of course then she wouldn’t stop asking questions and Harry, you better not have hexed anyone!”

Harry had the decency to look a bit sheepish. “Hadn’t gotten that far yet,” he mumbled.

“Ginny, isn’t it?” Astoria said, looking over at her. “I hear we are to be grandparents.”

Ginny glanced over at Lily, smiling slightly. “Yes, so it seems.”

“How is this a good thing?!” Draco demanded.

“They’re too young!” Harry said, nearly at the same time. “And he’s a _Malfoy_.”

“She’s part Potter _and_ Weasley!” Draco said. He looked at Scorpius beseechingly. “I introduced you to Pansy Parkinson’s daughter, why couldn’t you be with _her?_ ”

“She looks like a pug dog,” Scorpius said. “Father. Lily and I love each other. And I’m already of age and she will be in just a few months – there’s nothing you can do.”

Draco groaned and buried his face in his hands, just as Astoria clapped her hands together. “I already know which room we can use as a nursery,” she said cheerfully, moving to extract Lily from Scorpius’s arms and guiding her out of the room. “How far along are you? Do you know if it’s a boy or girl yet? Ginny, come, we must discuss names!”

There was silence for a few seconds as the men were left together, then Scorpius slowly began edging his way out of the room, as if he meant to follow Lily. He stopped abruptly when Harry and Draco snapped at the same time, “You, stay!”

Draco glared. “I’ll thank you to let me reprimand my son on my own, Potter,” he said.

“Gladly, Malfoy. I’ll just wait for you to finish so I can get on with hexing his balls off,” Harry said calmly.

“You’ll do no such thing!”

“I’ll do whatever I want!”

“If you so much as lay a _finger_ on him, I’ll--”

“He laid a lot more than that on my daughter and I’m going to kill him for it--”

“He didn't do anything--”

“She’s PREGNANT, you twit!”

“Father – Mr. Potter, I – Dad, _stop!_ ” Scorpius jumped in between the two of them as they each drew their wands, trying to push them apart.

Harry ignored him, jabbing his wand at Draco’s face. “I should never have saved you from that fire!” he spat, straining against Scorpius’s hand.

“And I should have handed you over when I had the chance!” Draco snarled back, trying to push his son out of the way.

“STOP IT!” Scorpius yelled, as he kept his feet firmly planted. “Is this even about me and Lily?” he snapped suddenly.

Harry froze, Draco going still as well, before they both frowned and backed down. Scorpius stayed where he was, eyeing them warily.

“Go,” Draco said tersely, pointing at the door of the room. Scorpius narrowed his eyes, and Draco scowled. “I said _go_ , Scorpius. We’re fine. Potter and I-” He cringed, rubbing his forehead with one hand. “We’re not going to kill each other.”

Scorpius glanced at Harry, who nodded, though he looked unhappy about it. “We haven’t managed it in over thirty years, I think we’ll be okay tonight.”

Scorpius nodded. “Alright,” he said, taking a step back. He kept his eyes on Harry. “I’m not going to apologize. I do…love her.”

Harry winced, but nodded. “Fine,” he said. Scorpius watched him for a moment longer, then he turned and left, leaving Harry and Draco alone.

They stood there awkwardly for a minute, taking turns scowling at each other and fiddling with their wands, before Harry finally sighed. “Well, I can honestly say I never saw this coming.”

Draco snorted. “I knew Scorpius was friends with your son.” He paused, then muttered, “Although I wasn’t aware to what _extent_.”

Harry cringed, dragging a hand over his face. “Don’t remind me.”

“But by some miracle or another, I still managed to avoid being forced to consort with you,” Draco continued conversationally. “It was rather nice.”

“Malfoy…”

“I imagine things will be different now.” He looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

Harry looked back, then deflated somewhat. “I guess.”

There was silence for another moment, before Draco let out an aggravated breath and headed for some cabinets on the other side of the room. “I need a drink,” he grumbled. “You?”

For the first time that night, Harry _almost_ grinned.

“Just give me the bottle.”


End file.
